


Restituo Somes or How Harry Learned to Fulfill His Deep, Hidden, Buried Lust Over a Very Dead Cedric

by jabez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Seriously Though - Harry is kind of insane, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabez/pseuds/jabez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because someone's dead doesn't mean you aren't in love with them.  Ok, yes, it probably does mean you aren't in love, but at least you know what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restituo Somes or How Harry Learned to Fulfill His Deep, Hidden, Buried Lust Over a Very Dead Cedric

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry about this. Assume that there is very little security in Hogwarts which allows for late night excursions. Also this was written in 2005. Beta'd by Puckity, because she puts up with me.

 

Every other weekend, ever since the tournament, Harry trekked out to the Forbidden Forest. He’d pace across the dormitory floor, waiting until dark to begin pulling on clothes and gathering supplies. He had to get to the clearing fairly early so the spell could take hold to the extent that Harry liked. The one time he rushed it…well, the result wasn’t pretty, if no less satisfying.

 

He’d fly and land about thirty yards away and walk. The forest was slightly damp and Harry’s feet kept slipping on the leaves. A few times, something black and slimy would slither away before being trampled by his hurried steps, and he could hear hissing and growls as he ran. The first few visits had scared him, but every time he sneaked in to the deepest clearing Harry could find, his resolve strengthened and his hunger for time alone intensified.

***

_He remembered the funeral, and watching as Cedric’s casket disappeared from view. He remembered getting a bottle of firewhiskey and drinking, pushing away the memory of blood pouring into a cauldron and an oily voice asking for a promise to be fulfilled, and then sharp, green light that became more than just a vague memory. He flew to the graveyard for some reason that he couldn’t quite define, and saw Peter Pettigrew levitating the body away from the headstone. Fury overtook Harry and he began to scream._

 

 _The rest of the night was a blur, and when Harry calmed down Pettigrew was lying on the ground and gasping about a trophy for the Dark Lord, muttering_ inferius _over and over, and Harry pulled the body away from the grave and tried to think of a plan while flying awkwardly with Cedric’s body hanging, lopsided on his broom._

 

_Darkness and tears and firewhiskey began to swirl in an alarming manner, and Harry panicked. What was he doing? He couldn’t just keep a body in his room, wouldn’t Cedric be missed? If Peter talked, they would interrogate him and find out that he had killed Cedric, had loved him so much that he insisted they share glory and found that, of course, things involving Harry ultimately meant death, and there was nothing Harry could do so he flew away from Hogwarts, landing in a clearing in the middle of the forest._

 

_He stumbled sideways as he landed, and the body fell to the ground with a sickening flop. Cedric’s mouth fell ajar, his eyes opened and his arm was twisted underneath him at a severe angle. Harry fell to his knees by a large rock and threw up._

_***_

 

But that was months ago, when everything was fresh and raw, open and bleeding. Harry did his research and found what he needed, and Hermione would have been proud at how Harry poured over books about the dead, and stasis, and the _Inferius_ Pettigrew mentioned. Through all of the spells, the only one Harry could imagine using and using well was the restoration spell and he _practiced_. He bought plants and killed them, and restored them for a night, watching them puff out to normal and then die again at dawn; then he moved onto butterflies and lizards before he felt he was ready, and once a snake, to see if he could talk to it. He couldn’t and Harry thought that was just as well, it’d be too much like a zombie and that wouldn’t be what he wanted at all.

 

The night he went to Cedric’s new grave and moved the rock, and dug up the body, Harry could barely contain himself. He flew to the clearing, and performed the spell; watching as the flesh began to re-knit itself over the visible bones in the arms and on the face. The shrunken look of the skin began to inflate as if Cedric were an obscene balloon stretched tighter and tighter, and the nose started to reappear, nostrils growing back in, and the whole thing looked as if someone were breathing life back into the body. Hair began to shine again and Cedric’s eyes began to swell. A pool of milky-white, viscous fluid gathered in the bottom of the sockets, sloshing around, condensing and bubbling forth until Harry was staring back into Cedric’s open eyes.

 

As Harry watched, little bugs began to be pushed out of the skin and wiggle for a few moments before becoming still and blackened. He winced as the first maggot appeared crawling and squirming out of the cheek only to die a second later, waiting to be brushed off, away from the body. But after a while it was sort of comforting. Cedric’s regeneration cost the life of the insects feeding on him; Harry wondered if this was true of anything that fed on Cedric and gave a fleeting thought to feeding a piece of flesh to a person or an animal. But no, Cedric wouldn’t appreciate being separated from his body for long, and the only person he could think of feeding the flesh to was Malfoy, and that was really too much work. Harry spent the rest of the night just staring at Cedric’s body, completely unsure of what to do now that he had him whole again.

 

Harry finally left an hour before dawn, after reluctantly putting the body back, and slept through breakfast.

 

The next day he went to Hogsmeade and kissed Cho. It was an awkward mashing of lips and tentative fumbling, and noses knocking against each other, and Harry couldn’t help but think about Cedric in the clearing and waiting for him. It wasn’t even that much of a kiss, but the effect lasted _days_. Her lips were too soft, and her cheeks were too round, and Harry just became overwhelmed with guilt that he almost hyperventilated on the spot. He muttered an apology under his breath and ran away. It was too unfamiliar and too upsetting and not enough truth to the kiss. Harry didn’t love Cho.

 

The next time he visited Cedric, he was prepared. All the boys in the dorm thought that he had a girlfriend, that Harry was going off to the Tower with some fan of his because even though Harry was noble, there was no way he could stand being celibate when he was 15 and in his prime. It was true, Harry could hear all the talk about sex, could hear Ron in the bed next to him wanking off and stifling moans into his pillow, could hear the squeaks of some girl Seamus snuck in one night when he thought no one was awake. And it was too much, so Harry slipped the lube in his pocket, grabbed his broom and invisibility cloak and flew out to the clearing with nothing but Cedric on his mind.

 

He whispered the spell, and watched as Cedric came back to life. Harry’s cock hardened underneath his trousers as the body expanded, and he shifted uneasily, glancing around to make sure no one was watching--but that was silly. The only things in the Forbidden Forest that would care would be scavengers, and Harry was fairly certain that he could restore the parts of Cedric’s body that might be eaten.

 

Cedric’s mouth was still ajar from the first night, and his eyes were still open, and his face was just _so_ beautiful, that _nothing_ could compare to this. Before he even registered the movement, Harry was standing over the body, nudging it with his foot to make sure it was solid, and leaning down to run his hands up and over Cedric’s arms. The flesh was positively bubbling underneath him, and Harry was overcome with the urge to see what it felt like, to see if it was as entrancing and as soothing from the inside as it was from the out.

 

Harry straddled the body, squirming as Cedric’s body gave a rather loud pop right next to his groin, and Cedric’s mouth moved involuntarily as the lips began to fill in. Harry groaned and began to kiss Cedric fiercely. The breath was rancid and cloying, as if the killing curse had a sort of rotten meat and sugar aftertaste, and Harry licked the inside of Cedric’s cheek, shuddering as flesh grew in around him. He removed his tongue, and the hole remained for a second before becoming smooth and alive again.

 

The stomach undulated underneath him and Harry wished he had gotten undressed, gotten them _both_ undressed but it was too late now. They were both too far gone and it would have been more painful to stop everything just to feel skin against skin, to feel the skin stretched tight underneath him as muscles and fat re-grew. Harry began to thrust in earnest, working in a rhythm as the flesh blistered up around him and it was _so good almost there_ but he didn’t finish, couldn’t until after the ribs expanded and after the body was whole.

 

Cedric’s chest lifted up and Harry could almost hear the sigh of the last breath, and the gray pallor looked as if it were recent and death was fresh once more. The expansion stopped and Harry came as Cedric finally fell still.

 

 

***

 

Harry stripped Cedric first thing the next week before he restored the body and stared at him. The body was looking leathery and soft at the same time, like the forest couldn’t decide between preserving Cedric or dissolving him into the earth. There was bloating in certain sections, but after that first night there had not be any maggots whatsoever. It was like the forest abhorred the unnatural state of Cedric’s body, or maybe the animals knew better--not wanting to die as Cedric came back to life. Harry couldn’t resist running his hands up the legs, getting to the knees and noticing a pleasant smushing sensation at the kneecap. The ankles were too hard and the thighs were still mostly there, but the knees had descended deeper into the leg and joints had melted into a puddle of cartilage goo. Cedric’s cock had begun to lose its structure as well, and had almost melted completely into the inner thighs, with nothing left but a slightly raised growth. Harry sighed and cast the spell, gaze fixated on the sagging and decayed genitals, watching the veins reappear and the flesh begin to reform around the stub.

 

He reached down and cupped Cedric’s balls in one hand, smiling as they filled and writhed between his fingers, an odd circular motion as they were brought back to normal and Harry was harder than he’d been the first night, harder than he’d _ever_ been, listening to the other boys wank in their dorms or looking at skin mags. The sensation was so much more that he had to let go of Cedric in order to avoid doing something drastic but removing himself from the body only made the feeling worse. Overcome with the sudden urge to bite something--anything--Harry leaned over and grabbed Cedric’s lower lip between his teeth. He growled and bit down, reeling back in shock when the lip detached from the mouth and fell onto his tongue. Harry spat and backed away. The lip lay there, a pale pinkish-blue against the deep green of the grass, halfway between restoration and decay.

 

Harry picked up the lip and held it against Cedric’s teeth, holding it as close to the original position as possible. Whispering the spell, Harry let go. The lip fell onto Cedric’s neck. Furrowing his brow, Harry said a sticking charm but the lip refused to stay in place. After a few more failed charms and spells, Harry sighed and stuck the lip in his pocket, and began to kiss Cedric again, more passionately; teeth clacking against each other and loud, wet smacking sounds, only slightly bothered by the lack of cushioning against his chin but after a while, Harry didn’t notice any more.

 

He carried around Cedric’s lip in his pocket and rubbed it with his fingers absently when he was thinking of their time together. Harry would remember driving deep into Cedric’s bowels, floating pieces of flesh just barely brushing against him in soft caresses. He would lift up on his arms so that he didn’t crush the body completely, and he’d stare into Cedric’s eyes. Sometimes he’d kiss the neck and slow down; he tried to capture the feeling of skin sliding and rubbing, and _tightness_ but after a while everything slackened. Cedric’s body began to grow more lax with each visit, his mouth open more now that the lip wouldn’t stay on, and the muscles started to lose definition in each restoration. What Harry had with Cedric couldn’t last forever, and he dipped the lip in ink and smeared it across a piece of parchment, one impression on top of the other. He imagined Cedric’s mouth whole and there, waiting for him, and Harry walked around all day with black spots on his face and fingers.

 

***

Near the end of the school year, Harry noticed his scar hurting more frequently than ever. Vision after vision kept slicing through his dreams and sending him into convulsions enough to make Ron worry sometimes. “Just nightmares,” Harry whispered, promising to tell Dumbledore the next morning.

 

Then Sirius was kidnapped and tortured in the Ministry of Magic and Harry rounded everyone up and _charged_ forward, determined to save Sirius, determined not to let Sirius turn into Cedric because Harry liked listening to Sirius talk and breathe and growl. It wouldn’t be the same, not the same at all and Harry couldn’t handle holding onto pieces of Sirius because that was all that was left.

 

It was a trap, though, and Sirius died anyway. Fell through to somewhere else that was not near Harry, and nothing was left to even try and restore. There was nothing left that mattered, Harry was going back to the Dursley’s and leaving Sirius and Cedric and pieces of life behind. The mirror remained steadfastly blank and he threw it against the wall and it fractured into shards that sent beams of light criss-crossing in the room.

 

Harry grabbed his broom and cloak and flew to the forest, back to the clearing and moved the rock that covered Cedric’s grave. The body was barely there any more, just bones and pieces of flesh tacked on in random places, clothes dirty and ripped. The skin felt leathery and brittle to the touch, and the scent had dissipated to a dull musk that faded as he stepped away from the body. Staring at Cedric, Harry cast the spell one last time.

 

The body took longer each restoration; rebuilding what nature had disintegrated and torn apart. As the face began to take shape once again, Harry pointed his wand and said, “ _Incendio._ ”

 

Flames consumed Cedric and burned orange and white, growing higher and higher as the spells competed each other _._ The clothes disappeared completely, leaving only the body behind. Harry stayed until dawn broke, staring at the fire and watching as Cedric was burned and rebuilt, over and over again.


End file.
